


Heart of a Berserker: Oneshots

by pedepaulie



Series: Heart of a Berserker [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), School of Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedepaulie/pseuds/pedepaulie
Summary: Hello, everyone! My Heart of a Berserker series is over, but I will write a few oneshots and post them here. They may take place during, before, or after the series. If you have a request, I will try my best to make it happen. This first one is about Harald meeting Stormheart as explained in Heart of a Berserker: Love.
Relationships: Harald Forkbeard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heart of a Berserker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620973





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! My Heart of a Berserker series is over, but I will write a few oneshots and post them here. They may take place during, before, or after the series. If you have a request, I will try my best to make it happen. This first one is about Harald meeting Stormheart as explained in Heart of a Berserker: Love.

**Not Alone**

Harald Forkbeard did not need anyone. He was a clever pirate with a talent for getting what he wanted. He needed nothing but his own intellect. Other people only got in the way. He was alone. A small chirp from the Terrible Terror perched on his shoulder as they sailed in the night brought him from his thoughts.

Yes, there was Leopold, but that was an entirely different matter. For one, Leopold needed _him_ , not the other way around. Also, Leopold could perform a variety of tasks for him. While Harald did not _need_ him to accomplish those tasks, he made his life easier. And that was exactly the same situation now as he approached the small island brimming with ships.

Wary guards met him at the dock. Harald remained calm and insisted they take him to their leader. With much reluctance, the guards acquiesced and led Harald to a tent on the side of the island near a worn-down village. The lead guard slipped inside. Harald tried not to listen to the guard discussing the 'intruder' with a woman. It mattered not what they though of him now; he would get his way in the end. Finally, the guard returned and grunted, "make it quick."

Harald entered the tent, and his eyes immediately fell on the regal woman. She was dressed in fine blue robes, and her dark hair was braided with colorful beads. She stood tall and proud despite her recent loss. Her gaze penetrated him, warning him not to cross her. This was not quite what he expected. She was a far cry from her over-emotional sister he met earlier. This one would be much harder to crack. "Queen Stormheart, I presume," he said to break the silence.

The woman's expression did not change. "It is I. And who are you?" Her voice was as tightly controlled and guarded as her expression.

"I am Harald Forkbeard, a humble trader." He paused to examine her face for recognition. He did not think his name had spread this far, but he could not be too certain. It did not matter either way, but he needed to know in which direction to proceed.

Instead of questioning him, Stormheart glanced at Leopold. "Why do you travel with a dragon?"

Harald almost smiled, for her question offered him a perfect segue. "Leopold is my companion. Dragons have always fascinated me, and I believe they interest you as well."

Stormheart's eyes tightened ever so slightly. "Whatever you think you know about me-"

"I assure you, I am a friend. In fact, I believe we can help each other a great deal. Our ancestors were allies - back when mine lived peacefully among dragons and yours worked with the Luminous Krayfin."

Surprise flashed on Stormheart's face. "What do you know about the Krayfin?"

"I know your relationship was severed because of our enemies: Berk and Berserker Island. I know they still live freely in the archipelago while we are cast out here." Harald's voice rose as he spoke, allowing a sliver of anger to slip through. "But it doesn't have to remain that way. We can return to our homeland and take back what is ours."

Stormheart stared at him long and hard. Finally, she gave him a tiny nod. "I know the story of my ancestors, and I admit it would be nice to obtain justice for my people. However, I am unable to go off on a grand adventure at the moment. My tribe has fallen upon hard times, and it is up to me to ensure their survival."

Harald dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I understand." He had to admire her concern for the people she led, which was very different from the leadership style of his father, which he detested. "I am in no hurry. If you allow me to remain, I may even be able to help your village recover."

Stormheart eyed him with suspicion, but she did not turn him away. "Prove what you speak is more than words and I may allow you to stay."

Harald smiled. "Excellent."

And so he stayed. In return for shelter, Harald brought food and resources to the village he had obtained through raiding ships. He told no one about his methods, of course, for no one felt easy with a pirate among them. Stormheart was pleased with his results and slowly opened up to him about her family history.

Harald quite enjoyed the praise he received as he was quite unused to it. Nearly everyone else in his life criticized him for letting them down and not being good enough. Finally, someone thought he was doing something right. He did not _need_ approval, but it did certainly felt good.

Harald told himself he had other reasons for not stealing the key he needed and leaving. Stormheart could be useful to him. Perhaps they could work together and accomplish more than they could on their own. They were both surviving fine on their own, but why limit themselves if there was an alternative?

And then, one day, everything threatened to fall apart. A fisherman heard a story about a pirate named Harald Forkbeard and exposed him in front of everyone in the town square. "We can't trust him," the fisherman growled, pointing an accusing finger at Harald. "He's a thief! And he lied to us."

The other villagers murmured in agreement, and some of them began to jeer. Harald took it all silently with no trace of emotion on his face. He had come to expect rejection and knew how to push out everything until he felt nothing at all. It was not just his chosen lifestyle that brought hostility. Long before he became a pirate, he learned that everything he did eventually led to disapproval. But that was alright because he did not need anyone.

Stormheart stared at him with her piercing gaze, and he braced himself to be cast out. Then she turned to address the fisherman himself, "So what? He is a pirate. Why does this matter?"

Harald hid his surprise while the fisherman sputtered, "He - he didn't tell us!"

"To avoid this very situation, wouldn't you say?"

"B-But he's dangerous. He could steal from us next!"

"Do not be ridiculous. If he wanted to steal from us, he would have down so long ago." Stormheart's expression hardened as she swept her gaze across the crowd. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Harald has done nothing but help us since he arrived. I expect he wants something in return, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be grateful." She looked at Harald, and her face softened. "Do not mind them. I will make sure they do not bother you."

For once, Harald did not know what to say. He was sure his shock must have shown on his face, but she did not point it out. No one had ever defended him like this. She spoke the truth, yet that had never mattered to anyone else. She accepted him, which only one other person in his life had done. How could he express his gratitude except to continue to support her and help the village? Realizing she probably expected a response, he muttered a nearly incoherent "thank you."

Stormheart offered him a rare smile. "Come, Harald. We have much to discuss."

Harald followed after her, much to the astonishment of the others. Everything still felt surreal. He was fiercely independent, choosing to follow no one. And yet, somehow, loyalty compelled loyalty. He found it difficult to abandon one who had accepted him.

Gradually, many of the villagers accepted him as well. They could not deny the benefit he brought them, after all. And then, under Stormheart's direction, he taught them how to obtain supplies for themselves. Suddenly, they did not think being a pirate was so bad. With more people they could go after much greater targets.

Harald did not forget his original goal. When he thought she was ready, he told Stormheart about the map passed down in his family and the treasure that was rightfully theirs. She was not as interested in the treasure as restoring her people's place in the archipelago, but both could be accomplished at the same time. And so, an alliance was formed.

Harald thought about everything he would soon accomplish as he strolled through the village in the evening. After spending so long looking for a purpose, he finally had a direction. It seemed to him the arrangement brought similar condolences to Stormheart. He acknowledged the difficulty of her situation, rebuilding a war-torn village after the untimely death of her father. He admired the strength that allowed her to push forward when the world appeared against her.

Harald watched her as she stood on the beach, gazing out at the darkened horizon. He had learned she came here to get away from everything and refresh her mind. At first, he stayed away out of respect for her privacy, but then he realized she didn't mind (even enjoyed, maybe?) his company. He strode forward and stood beside her, his hands clasped behind his back. A small tilt of her head was the only acknowledgement of his presence.

Harald still did not know what to say to comfort someone, nor did he think Stormheart knew how to accept such words, but his presence was enough for her as hers was for him. They were alike in many ways. Neither had many people in their lives who would stand by them. They were not friends in the traditional sense, but their alignment of goals and interests created _something_ between them. For the first time in a long time, Harald could feel safe around someone else. He no longer needed to constantly watch his back, expecting betrayal. He could relax.

"My father searched for the Krayfin," Stormheart said in a steady voice. "Everyone thought he was crazy. No one believed he could accomplish the task."

"People laugh because they cannot accomplish greatness on their own," Harald said. "They hope we will give up, but we will not give them the satisfaction."

"They will not make it easy. People are cruel."

"The world is cruel, but we'll show them. We'll teach everyone not to mess with us. We don't need them, and they can't hurt us. They will pay for what they have put us through." Harald thought he saw her expression soften, but it was difficult to tell in the dark.

"Yes, we do not need to worry. Fate has brought us together. We are a team. Soon, everything will change. We will finally be where we belong." Stormheart looked at him with a fierce expression as if her gaze could instill her seriousness.

A smile flickered on Harald's face at her words, and then it was replaced by determination. His burdens somehow seemed lighter as he stood there with her. The plan was in motion, and their combined intelligence would see it through. They both stared out at the water, certain they would become unstoppable in the face of everything the world would throw at them.

Harald Forkbeard did not _need_ anyone... but that did not mean he _wanted_ to be alone.


	2. Unraveling (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entirety oneshot is in Harald's perspective covering the events in Battle for the Edge from Heart of a Berserker: Trust. I thought it better to include everything in one coherent story. Plus I'm enjoying writing Harald's POV but don't want to commit to an entire novel. However, as I'm writing it, I realize it is getting pretty long. Therefore, I will break it up into parts (probably four). This is the first part. Enjoy. :)

**Unraveling**

"Do not fear!" Harald proclaimed as he docked at the small island that housed Stormheart's basecamp. "Harald Forkbeard has returned!" Vikings started to appear as he made his way into the village, carrying a large object covered by a cloth.

"It's about time," someone muttered.

"What took you so long?" another grumbled.

Harald resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's good to see you too." But he knew one person who would be happy to see him. He caught sight of her when he approached the center of the camp.

"Harald," Stormheart said with a small tilt of her head, "welcome back. I trust you were successful."

Harald gave her a sly smile. "But of course. I have obtained for you the object that will pave the way for your future." He set his burden down and removed the cloth, revealing a large, bright blue sphere with dark blue stripes. Several Vikings let out gasps and others crowded around them.

Stormheart's eyes flickered with astonishment. She appeared amazed as she approached the object and slowly reached out her hand. She lightly brushed her hand against the surface of the sphere as if afraid she might break it. "This is it," she said in a low voice. "The Luminous Krayfin egg." She lifted her eyes to Harald's and smiled. "Well done, Harald. You are truly remarkable."

Harald basked in the glow of her praise, allowing himself to ignore the guilt that threatened to wiggle its way into his mind. "Thank you."

"I hope the dragon hunters did not give you any trouble."

"No, not at all. My plan worked perfectly. They were no match for me."

"And what about the other group you mentioned? The dragon... riders?"

With that simple question, Harald's control slipped. He quickly averted his gaze to the egg lest Stormheart read the truth in his eyes. "They responded exactly as I expected." _Except one._ "I learned a lot from them and made inroads that will prove useful to us in the future." He kept his tone as free from inflection as possible and prayed for a quick end to the conversation, for the tightening pain in his chest made it difficult to think clearly.

"Good. I look forward to hearing your full report."

"Later, if you don't mind." Harald gathered all his energy so he could look at Stormheart with a blank expression. "It was a long trip, and I am tired."

Stormheart gave him a tiny nod. "Of course, you deserve a rest. I will find a safe place to keep the egg." Fortunately, she gave no indication she suspected anything was amiss.

It took an incredible amount of willpower for Harald to keep a casual pace instead of running out of there. He feared Stormheart (or someone else) would find it odd that he did not want to stick around to boast about his accomplishment, but he did not trust himself to not let something slip when around her. While he started for the dock to retrieve his belongings, he cursed his predicament. He needed to find a way to regain control of his mind and push out his emotions before someone noticed something. 

It should not have had to be this way. This was supposed to be a safe place for him. He and Stormheart were a team; they didn't keep secrets from each other. That was not to say they were explicitly open with each other (they both enjoyed their privacy), but he had never intentionally hid something from her or attempted to use his powers of deception against her. It was extremely risky to keep up an act for an extended period of time. There had to be a way he could fix this.

Harald nearly tripped into his boat, waking Leopold who had been slumbering within. "Sorry," he mumbled. He climbed over the side and slid to the ground. Leopold seemed to almost look at him with sympathy before climbing into his lap. Harald wrapped his arms around the tiny dragon, holding him close. He caught sight of the chess piece - the _queen_ \- and the ache in his chest grew.

If it was merely guilt that bothered him, he could live with it. Annoying as it was, he was used to guilt. It was familiar. This all-out longing for another person, however, was something entirely new, and he thought it might just do him in. He had enacted his plan perfectly and yet he knew it was unraveling. How could one girl change so much? How could a single person cause him to question everything he thought he knew and wanted? If he did not get a grip on this, it would surely end in destruction.

The worst part was that he did not regret anything. He could never regret meeting Brennda or anything that followed. Despite the wave of emotions trying to drown him, it had been worth it. _She_ was worth it. His only remorse was in betraying her, for by doing so, it felt like he had also betrayed his own heart. He hated hurting someone who loved him... and whom he loved in return.

***

Harald clearly remembered the day they met. He had found the Luminous Krayfin egg that Stormheart requested among dragon hunters on Hobblegrunt Island. However, before he could steal it, the dragon riders from Berk showed up and battled with the hunters. He quickly altered his plan in his head to turn the situation to his advantage. While the two groups fought, he sailed for Dragon's Edge, which he knew was the dragon riders' base from observing them.

By the time the riders arrived on their dragons, Harald had perfected his plan. Before he could get a word out, however, his attention was grabbed by the fiery woman on the Skrill who flipped in the air, landing in front of him and glaring at him. He had never seen anything so magnificent. "Halt!" she demanded.

Harald immediately regained his composure. "A Skrill," he mused. "Are you, by chance, one of the great Berserkers I have heard so much about?"

The girl appeared surprised by response. "Y-Yes. So, you better tell me who you are and what you're doing here!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly. Her fierce look told him she expected him to respond appropriately this time.

"Yes, you're very intimidating," Harald said in amusement. "Good thing I am not your enemy." He looked at the other Vikings who had gathered around. "I am Harald Forkbeard: trader, navigator, and master of adventure at your service. I hope you don't mind that I made myself at home. This island was one of my old haunts and I stopped by when I found myself in a bit of trouble."

The girl frowned. "Actually-"

"You see, I had a slight disagreement with these dragon hunters. I offered them my wares at very reasonable prices, but they tried to steal everything instead. How insulting! I only trade with upstanding Vikings, so I sailed away. I need a place to lay low while I upgrade my ship. If I run into these brigands again, I need to be able to outrun them on the open sea. I hop you don't mind my staying here with you. Your dragons are amazing! I'm sure they can protect me."

Harald noticed the girl staring at him, so he smirked at her. He admired the way she did not break eye contact as if they were playing a game she needed to win. He liked her. Never before had someone not bought into his act. She was _different_ , and he liked different.

"It's nice to meet you, Harald," said the Viking with the Night Fury. "I'm Hiccup. You're welcome to stay here until the danger with the dragon hunters blows over. And like I always say, anyone who can appreciate dragons is a friend of mine."

That was exactly what Harald was counting on. "You're alright, Hiccup. You won't regret talking me in... I promise. I'm a right resourceful kind of guy. You'll reap all sorts of benefits with me around."

The girl looked at him suspiciously. "I'm sure."

Harald ignored her just to rile her. "Your dragon training abilities are impressive. I barely managed to get this tiny Terrible Terror to listen to me, while you have giant dragons under your command!" He motioned to Leopold, and the dragon flew up onto his shoulder. "This is my pet Leopold. He won't bite... unless I tell him to."

"Ah, well, dragons are actually very intelligent, Harald," Hiccup said. "We like to think of them as friends and not pets."

"Looks like I've got a lot to learn about dragons, Hiccup. I look forward to stealing all your knowledge, ha ha!"

Hiccup smiled at the Berserker girl. "You should pet Leopold, Brennda. He seems like a friendly little fella!"

"So, you're Brennda," Harald said. "What a lovely name." He said this to get a reaction out of her, but he did mean it.

"Thanks," Brennda said flatly. Her expression changed when she looked at Leopold. "Hello there." She reached out and pet him. This pleased Leopold, and he jumped right into her arms. She laughed as she hugged the dragon.

Harald hid his surprise. He had never seen Leopold take that quickly to anyone. Then again, he did not often encounter Vikings who loved dragons. Perhaps the Terrible Terror sensed her good heart. "So, that's what it takes to get you to smile." He gave her a teasing smirk, which successfully hid the pleasure he felt at hearing her laugh.

Brennda's smile fell. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She gently set Leopold on the ground.

"And you have a sense of humor."

"Brennda is just playing around," Hiccup said. "Let me introduce you to everyone else." He went around and gave the names of riders and dragons. "If you would like, I can assign someone to you to show you around and make sure you are taken care of during your stay here."

"That would be wonderful," said Harald. "Thank you, Hiccup. May I choose Brennda?" He smirked at the girl's stunned expression.

"I would love to, Harald," Brennda said, "but you see, I do not live on Dragon's Edge. I am a student at the School of Dragons. I am just visiting my friends."

"That's not a problem," Hiccup said. "I was actually hoping you could stay and help us repair the damage caused by the dragon hunters. You can stay with Astrid, right?"

Astrid blinked. "Right. Of course you can, Brennda."

Harald smiled at Brennda while internally celebrating. "That settles that. What say you, Brennda?"

Brennda gave him a fake smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Harald smirked. "No, the pleasure's all mine." This was going to be fun. He could not remember the last time he enjoyed bantering with someone so much, especially a beautiful young woman. It almost made him feel like himself instead of the image he portrayed.

Astrid interrupted them to ask Brennda for help carrying supplies from the dock. The others then went their own ways, and Harald was left alone with Hiccup, who he surmised was the leader of this little group. His gaze flickered to Brennda when she came back into view.

"I'm sorry about Brennda," Hiccup said, "but please don't judge her too harshly. She's been through a lot."

Harald gave him a questioning look. "Oh? A tough Berserker like her?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. "That's just it. She acts tough, but... Well, things were kind of rough for her on Berserker Island. Dagur sort of threw everything into chaos when he took over, and it was hard for normal Vikings like her to get by. That's why she joined the School of Dragons, to lead a better life. Everyone was wary of her because we were enemies at the time. She had to try extra hard to get everyone to like her. I guess she still wants to do whatever she can to prove her loyalty to Berk. But she knows what it's like to be an outsider, so once she gets to know you, you'll be fine. She's a really good person."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, Hiccup. And I agree. It takes a lot of courage to start a new life, especially among such hostility. It is admirable that she did not let her circumstances define her." This was probably the most sincere thing he had said all day. He understood what it was like to be an outsider with nowhere to go. He did find Brennda remarkable for doing what he could not.

Hiccup smiled. "Yes, exactly."

Harald's eyes found Brennda again. She noticed him watching her and glared at him. He smirked in response. While he wanted to have fun messing around with her, he made a note to do what he could to not hurt her. Hurting people was never his intention, but there were some people he didn't mind harming if it aided his goal. Well, most people, actually. He could already tell Brennda was one of the few who deserved better treated. But he still needed to have fun. There was no reason why he couldn't enjoy himself on a mission. He was in control, and nothing could go wrong.

First, Harald wanted to get Brennda to like him. Fortunately, she seemed resigned to keep to her word to show him around. She did her best to resist him, though, by making him go through several tests, including riding her Skrill, to prove his trustworthiness. Of course, Harald passed every one of them while getting to spend time with her. Slowly, he could feel her wearing down. He knew he was on the path to success when she agreed to let him teach her how to sail. She might deny it, but he knew she enjoyed herself as much as he did.

Harald did not forget his mission, of course. He slipped away from Dragon's Edge on occasion to make sure the Krayfin egg was where he needed it to be, and in the meantime, he learned everything he could about Berk and dragons from the dragon riders, who were all too eager to share information with him. Almost everyone had taken a liking to him. Even those crazy twins included him in their plans.

One evening after a fun day of chasing Changewings, Harald saw Brennda slip away and head in the direction where they first found those particular dragons. He followed her undetected. When she stopped, he hid behind a tree to watch her. A Changewing appeared suddenly, still covered in paint from the twins' earlier prank. To Harald's surprise, the dragon allowed Brennda to approach and clean off the paint so he could turn invisible again. He even let her rub his head. Hadn't Hiccup said these dragons were untrainable?

Only when the Changewing left (as far as he could tell) did Harald step out into the moonlight. Brennda froze when she saw him. "That was quite impressive," he said. "I thought it would bite your hand off."

Brennda frowned. "And you were just going to watch?"

Harald grinned. "Didn't want to spook the dragon, mate."

Brennda rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I did mean what I said. That was brave of you to attempt."

She shrugged. "I don't think Changewings are as aggressive as everyone assumes. Camouflage like theirs is typically a defensive mechanism, not an offensive one. Their goal is to blend into their surrounds to hide from others. They become hostile when their defenses are exposed, like what we did today."

"Ah, I understand now. You are like a Changewing."

Brennda looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I've been observing you. You appear to adapt to the person you are with. For example, you are more intellectual around Fishlegs and more run-loving around the twins. You adapt to your environment like a Changewing."

"I... suppose that's true. It must be something I picked up back on Berserker Island. When Dagur took over as chief, his warriors made it hard to live, so I figured out how to get them to like me to survive. I guess I carried that with me to Berk."

Harald smirked in satisfaction at being right. And then he decided to help her out. He did not normally go around helping random people, but most people didn't deserve help. This girl had been through a lot and was only trying to survive. He had to respect that. So, he gave her advice on how to relax and enjoy the moment. Of course, he hoped this would lead to her giving into him. He enjoyed her company and would take any chance he could get to be around her.

His plan worked - at least for now. He convinced Brennda to spend more time with him and try to enjoy herself. They climbed onto Bolt and flew into the air to admire the stars. As a sailor, Harald had a deep appreciation for the night sky, and gazing at the stars seemed even better with a beautiful girl. He liked being this close to her, and he was pleased she was not resisting his touch.

"Look at that," he whispered, his eyes on a shooting star.

"Wonderful," she whispered back, causing him to smile.

"You know," said Harald, "some cultures believe, if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true."

"You don't seem like the kind of person to believe in magic or rely on luck to get something you want."

"Quite right. My accomplishments come through my own effort, but that is why I find shooting stars fun. It gives me a chance to go wild and wish for something I would never bother to actually try for because it seems impossible. I have nothing to lose." And sometimes he had an impossible wish, and it made him feel better to admit it and let it go.

"That makes sense. Alright, I'll make a wish on the next star if you will."

Just then, a shooting star caught Harald's eye. "There's our chance." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to say what he had been avoiding: _I want this girl. I want her to be mine._

Harald knew he liked Brennda far more than he should, but liking people was so rare for him that he found it hard to resist her. His growing desire for her was more than physical. Everything about her from her intelligence to her compassion drew him to her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be _his_ and his alone. Of course, pursuing her would only get in the way of his goals. Still, there was no harm in wishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part one! I tried to keep it as condensed as I could, but I may have got carried away. Let me know what you think.


	3. Unraveling (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part to the oneshot from last time. I suppose it's more like a four shot, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you like this one.

Harald and Brennda grew closer with each passing day. At first, Harald ignored the doubts that entered his mind and convinced himself everything would turn out fine. Then Brennda left for a considerable amount of time to visit her friend, leaving him alone to think. The friend in question fit the description of someone he had crossed paths with before, and if she revealed the truth about Harald, all would be over.

It was not like he did not have a backup plan in the case he was exposed. He could easily execute his emergency strategy and leave with the Luminous Krayfin egg like intended. No, it was the thought of Brennda turning on him that scared him. He knew it was inevitable, but he wanted it to happen on his terms. Still, the pain he felt upon imaging their friendship falling apart told him he was heading into dangerous territory. It was no good to get too attached to someone he would end up losing.

It was the realization that getting too close would eventually harm Brennda as well that spurred him to action. She was a very good person (perhaps the best he had ever met), and she did not deserve to be in more pain then necessary. So, when she asked him about his past while taking a stroll one evening, he revealed enough about himself that he hoped would scare her away without him having to expose his profession and his plan.

He told her about his step-father, who had been his hero. He explained the betrayal and the scars he left. Most importantly, he summarized the lessons he had learned. The truth did not matter, most people were rotten hypocrites, and the only person you could count on was yourself. Looking into her eyes, he knew she understood his message. He did not believe in everything she stood for. They were too different to remain together for long. She was a bright light that should stay away from his darkness.

She did not say anything at first, which he took to be a good sign. She followed logic and reason instead of giving into emotion. Given a minute to think about it, she would come to the correct conclusion. Then perhaps they could part peacefully with no harm done. Her kindness would not allow her to reject him too harshly. He could live with that.

"Harald?" she said softly.

He did not respond. What could he say to make anything better? He had momentarily allowed himself to be vulnerable to achieve something greater, and he wanted to get it over with.

Brennda took several steps closer to him, for he had intentionally left a wide gap. "It must have been tough going through all that alone. And I understand not letting just anyone in simply to have somewhere there. It took me years before I became close to my friends. Sometimes being alone is the better option. But-" She took a deep breath and moved even closer. "You might be able to survive on your own, but you can't thrive. If you don't have anyone else... you can trust me."

Surprise flashed on Harald's face. That was _not_ the proper response at all. What was wrong with this girl? "You're not rejecting me? I thought - I just trampled on everything you believed in. I've never told that story to anyone I didn't want to scare off."

Brennda reached out and took his hand in hers. He flinched but did not pull away. Her hand felt soft and warm, and a part of him never wanted to let go. She smiled. "I could never reject you, Harald. Not now that I know who you truly are."

"Bitter? Resentful? Hopeless?"

She shook her head. "You may say truth doesn't matter, but you must value it for your experiences to affect you so much. Everything you've given up on you must be sensitive to, or else what would there be to turn away from? Maybe you've given up hope, but I have a feeling that if you found enough evidence, you would gladly take up the fight again."

Harald stared at her. That was a very interesting assessment and one he would never have expected. He might expect his friend Viggo to say something like that, but someone like her? "You give me too much credit."

Brennda smiled. "I don't think so. Thank you for sharing this story with me. You made me realize you were right before. I _was_ afraid to like you. But I'm not anymore. And I do like you, Harald. A lot. Maybe everyone you've met has let you down, but I won't. I'm different from them."

Harald could not help the smile that formed on his face. "I know. That's why I like you."

"You don't have to be alone anymore. I don't want you to be alone."

The wave of emotion hit him that was too hard to resist. He used his free hand to pull her into a hug, which she gladly returned. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers while holding her close. "Thank you, Brennda. You are the most remarkable Viking I have ever met."

Harald's mind could still not make sense of her words and actions, but his emotions finally settled. He felt happy and content with her so near. And for the first time since he was a small child, he felt at peace. For once, the guilt and shame that always flooded him when he let his emotions out were kept at bay. He could almost see the good Brennda saw in him. Someone as amazing at her could not be such a terrible judge of character. 

She accepted him. He had shown her own of he darkest parts of his heart, and she still wanted to be his friend. This knowledge brought him deep satisfaction. It was like she filled something inside him he did not know was empty. _But you're going to betray her._ His inner voice startled him to bad that he let go of Brennda and backed away. He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt on her face.

"Harald?" she said in concern.

Harald's mine spun with alternative explanations. "I'm sorry, I just-" He paused and started again. "I'm not used to being so open." Yes, that worked. It was true enough.

Brennda's face relaxed, and she nodded. "I understand."

Harald stared at the ground. He suddenly did not want to be around her because, for the first time since started this mission, he felt guilty about what he was going to do. "I should go." He turned to the path that led back to the base.

"Wait!" Brennda cried.

Harald stopped. Her desperate plea squeezed his heart, and he needed to find a way to let her know he still wanted to be around her... just not right now. "I'm sorry. I do not like talking about the past... or the future. So, how about this?" He turned around to face her. "Tomorrow, let's go on an adventure. Just you and me. And our dragons of course. We'll go wherever the winds take us and live life in the moment." That was the only way this could work. If he thought about anything too much, he would end up tangled in emotions.

Brennda smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it."

Harald smiled back at her. She caught up to him, and they walked back to the base together. Yes, everything would be fine. He would find a way to be with this girl for a little longer while avoiding negative repercussions. She had been warned, after all. She knew they would eventually have to part.

Harald kept his word and set out with Brennda on his boat the following day. The two of them had a good time stopping at various islands and exploring everything around them. The last island proved to have the most interesting adventure. The villagers were getting ready for their love festival, but a flock of Terrible Terrors was causing trouble.

Of course, Brennda volunteered them to solve their dragon problem for them. What should have been an easy task turned very difficult. It was not until Brennda made Harald talk to a little girl that he discovered the Terrible Terrors liked flowers. So, the duo gathered the children and taught them how tot rain the dragons to pick flowers and deliver them to the villagers. Everyone was happy with the solution. 

As a reward, Harald and Brennda were invited to the love festival as honored guests. Then Embla, chief's mother, even presented them with gifts to celebrate their 'love.' Harald received a silver ring, which he placed on his right hand, and Brennda was given a blue flower-shaped hairpin. When the girl moved to place the hairpin in her hair, he caught her wrist to stop her. "Let me get that for you," he said.

Harald almost expected her to resist, but she allowed him to pull her hair back and put the pin in place. He took his time letting her hair down so he could admire her. He remained close to her while he smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked softly. Perhaps he was caught up in the atmosphere, but for once he was completely sincere.

Brennda's eyes flashed with surprise. "I - I'm not-"

Harald lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. "Yes, you are." She was the most beautiful Viking he had ever seen, and it was much more than physical. It bothered him that she felt she had to try hard to please everyone when her true self was amazing. She truly deserved the world. If he could make her see that, then his time with her would have done some good. He smiled when she placed her hand over his, keeping it against her cheek. 

"Harald..." she whispered. The way she looked at him told him she felt the connection between them.

"Do I know love or what?" came Embla's voice from the sidelines.

Startled, Brennda tried to pull away, but Harald kept a hold on her hand and pulled her into his chest. She did not struggle as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her. "I had a great time today, Brennda," he said. "Thank you for accompanying me. I did not realize adventures could be more enjoyable with someone beside you."

Brennda smiled back at him. "I've realized that too. And thank _you_ for helping me relax and have a fun time. You were really good with the dragons - and the kids."

Harald chuckled. "No, I think that was mostly you. I think you're wonderful, Brennda." He leaned in closer to her. "Can I keep you?" He spoke only in her half jest, for he wanted her badly. When he was with her, he did not feel like a wicked pirate who had caused more harm than he cared to admit. With her, he felt like someone worthy of love. Not that he loved her. That would be too much - make things too difficult.

Brennda wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "You'll have to ask Hiccup."

Harald laughed, partly to hide the deep pleasure at her words. "I may do just that." He wanted to keep her with him for as long as possible. 

As he held her, he realized his motivations had shifted. He wanted to be with her not just for his own enjoyment but for hers as well. He loved her receptiveness to him because it meant he was the cause of her happiness. He wanted to show her what it was like to be cared for and adored because she deserved it.

Harald attempted to keep his focus on the present the next couple of days. This became difficult when, much to his annoyance, Brennda's attention was requested by Skulder, a bumbling archeologist he had run into several times in the past. He managed to convince her not to talk to Skulder about him, but he still feared she would let something slip and Skulder would expose him.

Once again, it was his dread at having Brennda turn on him that kept him preoccupied. He had come to enjoy her presence immensely, and he was not ready for that to end. He tried to rationalize it and see the positive, but he fell short. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood all day, and he had not quite shaken it when Brennda returned that evening.

Fortunately, nothing had changed. In order to hide his relief, he retained his stoic expression. She appeared disheartened at this until he agreed to join her in a fun adventure the following day. He quickly pushed everything out of his mind and focused on having a good time with the young woman.

Brennda insisted they both travel on Bolt, her Skrill, to Icestorm Island. Harald did not understand her intent until she showed him various places of interest. Of special note was the hidden oasis, featuring hot springs. The warm water helped him relax and brought him closer to Brennda. 

They were walking around the island together when evening fell. Curiosity overtook him, and he had to ask about her romantic interests. Fortunately, she had no feelings for any of the guys on Dragon's Edge. Then she turned the tables on him and teased him about making a good couple with Ruffnut. Finally, Harald had enough. He chased her with snowballs and then pinned her to the ground.

"If you want to tease me, you have to accept the consequences," he said in a low voice. With their bodies pressed together and faces inches apart, desire overtook him, and he kissed her. He allowed himself to give in because he needed to know what this felt like at least once. Despite how wonderful it felt, he kept it short and sweet so she would have no room to protest. He would rather accept an unspoken rejection than to have her push him away. "You're the only one I want." He smirked at her stunned expression and got up.

As expected, Brennda attempted to brush it off and resume her itinerary. They climbed onto Bolt once more and flew up into the air. The stars were beautiful as always, but then Harald noticed something else. Brennda grinned and pointed at the green, flowing lights. "The sky is on fire," she said.

Harald smiled in delight. "Oh! The Northern Lights." Bolt flew in closer until the lights danced around them.

"What do you think?" Brennda asked eagerly.

"I have seen the Northern Lights before, but never like this. It's marvelous!"

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

Harald's gaze fell on the girl in front of him. "Yes, it is." And it was _she_ who made the night so beautiful. She made everything feel wonderful.

Brennda turned her head and caught his eyes. She slowly lifted her hand and used it to push his head down so she could brush her lips against his. Harald immediately kissed her back like a man dying of thirst drinking from a stream. He let go of his control and allowed the incredible feeling to fill him from the inside out. This was what Valhalla must feel like.

They finally broke for air, their breathing heavy. Brennda cupped Harald's cheek with her hand and smiled at him. " _You_ are the only one _I_ want," she whispered.

His initial surprise was drowned out by joy. She wanted him. She actually wanted _him_. What had he done in his life to deserve a moment like this? "Good," he said in reply. "because I am already yours." And he meant it. No woman had ever had a piece of his heart, and he knew no one else would. He kissed her again, and she eagerly reciprocated.

Harald poured all of his care and affection into the kiss. He had never felt this way about anyone, and he loved it. He did not care if their story story ended in tragedy (and he could see no way around that). Any price was worth this. No matter what happened, he wanted to remember everything about Brennda and the way she made him feel alive. Then he would finally have something to hold onto to get him through the darker days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing his one. You know where it goes from here, though.


	4. Unraveling (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part three!

**Unraveling**

Every time Harald was away from Brennda, his raging doubts and criticism returned. He did his best to keep them at bay, but he knew he would have to face reality eventually. During a walk with Brennda after a nice day together, he ended up pushing her away because she dug too deep. The following morning, he decided to start breaking his eventual departure to her slowly. If he somewhat prepared her for that was to come, maybe he could reduce some of the damage.

He explained to her that fate had already decided that their paths were divergent. As much as he enjoyed being with her, it could not last. As expected, she did not take it well. It was her utter defiance of his assertions, however, that surprised him. Even though he admitted that their time together would lead to pain, she was not sorry that he had pursued her.

"No, I'm not," she repeated when he questioned her on it. "Even if the worst happens and we never see each other again after you leave, I won't regret a thing because these have been some of the best days of my life. I don't want to forget the time I spent with you or the way I feel. I wouldn't give this up for anything. So, don't you dare say you're sorry for liking me."

Harald closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not sorry for liking you," he said softly. "Never think I regret the time I spent with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Never forget that." But she would. Once he betrayed the dragon riders as a whole, she would assume everything was a lie. With great reluctance, he knew it was better that way.

Brennda wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down until his forehead rested against hers. "Then why can't you fight for me? Fight for us?"

Harald knew he could not hide the pain in his eyes. He wished he could do as she said. He could not remember wanting anything so badly, but he was not a fighter. His father had reminded him of that fact way too often. He ran and hid when it really counted. "I would if I thought there was a way... but I can't stay with you, and my path is not one you should walk."

"And what path is this?"

"I'm sorry." Part of him wanted to tell her, but fear of rejection chilled his heart. There was no way she could accept the truth.

Brennda's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Will you quit apologizing unless you can tell me why you're sorry? What is it you don't want me to know?"

Harald cast his gaze to the ground. "If I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same way." And that just might kill him. How had it come to this? He had never intended things to get this far. She was not supposed to mean this much to him. He never wanted to have someone he couldn't afford to loose.

"You're wrong." Brennda touched his cheek, and the soft look in her eyes melted some of his resistance. "I don't care what you've done or who you think you are. Nothing can change the way I feel about you."

Her words lightened his heart, and he smiled. "Thank you, Brennda. I'm not convinced it's true, but that means the world to me." No one had ever said anything like that to him. He did not think her declaration would pass the tests that were to come, but it was nice to believe they could.

The two of them agreed to make the most of the time they had left together. Neither would budge on their position, but they did not want to waste time arguing. They managed to spend a few more days together enjoying the moment. When Harald was alone, however, instead of the usual doubts, something unfamiliar entered his mind: what if he changed his plan?

The idea was ludicrous, of course. He _never_ changed his plans. But then, he had never met someone like Brennda or felt this way about anyone. What if she was right? Could he really put the past behind him and change his life? He knew she would be mad if he told her the truth, but he was beginning to believe she would get over and still accept him. With her help, could he start over?

Part of him wanted to try. He wanted to see if he could make it. But then the usual doubts returned, reminding him how everything could go wrong. He would surely make a mess of things somewhere down the line. It might be worth it if he only had himself to worry about, but it would be unbearable if he did something to hurt Brennda. No, there was too much uncertainty and too much at stake. He had to stick with his plan where he had total control. He just needed to find a way to minimize the collateral damage.

Harald tried once more to prepare Brennda for what was to come one evening, but she would have none of it. "You're the one who decided this, and I don't accept it," she declared. "I don't accept that we can't be together."

"Brennda, I told you-" Harald started.

"We're on two different paths, I know. And I told _you_ I don't believe in that type of fate." She glared at him defiantly. "Maybe you do have to leave Dragon's Edge, but we'll find a way back to each other. And if you run away because you're afraid of feeling something _real_ , I'll chase after you. I'll find you again and again until you _stay_ with me. I don't care about what fate has to say about it."

Harald took a step towards her, but she moved back. He grit his teeth in frustration. Why did she have to make everything so difficult? "You don't think I want to believe that? You think I want to leave? I accept reality, Brennda."

"How about this reality? If you thought we could have an amazing time together and then just leave it behind because we were 'enjoying the moment,' you chose the wrong girl. Every second we spend together gives me _more_ reason to not let you go. All you've really done by making me focus on the present is give me the strength and determination to fight for the _future_. I am a _Berserker_. I am not just going to give up on something I want so easily. I will find a way. If I have to rearrange our fates by forcefully pulling our incompatible paths together, then so be it!"

Harald stared at her in shock. Why did his attempts to push her away seem to bring her closer to him? No one had ever cared this much for him, and he was not quite sure how to respond. "You - Why? You do not need to go through all this trouble for me. You will soon forget all about me. You'll find someone better." Yes, that was it. She was simply stubborn. Soon enough she would see the truth. It was best not to get his hopes up. If unconditional love existed, it was not for him.

Brennda took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, Harald, I won't. I'm not the only one who hides. You play a role too, but I know who you are now. Maybe you can't see it, but you're _good_. You drive me crazy, but I _like_ it. I don't want to live without you now that I know what it's like to have you here. I don't want someone 'better.' I want _you_. I love _you_."

Once again, Harald was stunned. As soon as her words registered in his mind, he moved in and kissed her. She responded immediately, filling him with pleasure. She loved him. She actually loved him. And he... he loved her. He had never loved anyone before, but in that moment he knew he loved her. He did not know if he could say the words, so he poured out his feelings in the kiss. He wanted to remember this no matter what happened. He wanted to remember what it felt like to love and be loved.

They finally pulled back for breath, and Harald rested his forehead against Brennda's. "You..." he whispered. "You make me want to believe." What she was offering him was everything he wanted and didn't know he needed. If there was a way to make it work...

Brennda smiled. "Then let yourself believe. In me. In you. In us."

Harald lifted his head and gazed at her for a moment longer. Then he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He found he could not deny her request... not entirely. As long as there was a possibility that what she said was true, he had to be open to it. He had to allow her to have a path to victory... for both their sakes.

"If I see a way... I'll try," Harald said. "I won't make any promises, but... I'll try." He could not see a way at the moment, but he would be on the lookout. Above all, he would do whatever it took to make her happy, whether that was with him or without him.

The following days were spent flipping between having fun with Brennda and experiencing anxiety thinking about what was to come. Finally, Harald could not take it any longer. He had to follow through with his plan and get out of there. He hated the thought of leaving Brennda, but he knew it might become impossible if he stayed much longer.

"Thank you for another wonderful day," Harald said as they stood outside Astrid's hut, where Brennda was staying, one night. "I'm afraid after I take a test run tomorrow, it may be time for me to leave."

"And you will tell me everything?" Brennda said. "Whatever it is you've been hiding?"

Harald looked away. He would not need to tell her everything once he completed his plan. She would just know. "You will come to learn everything. But not now."

Brennda narrowed her eyes at him. "You won't tell me now so I won't stop you. So I can't prove it doesn't matter."

Harald smiled wryly. "No, love, I am doing this for your sake. The truth will hurt you, and I'm trying to spare you." And to not give away his plan. Everything would be ruined if she knew the truth. _But what if she voluntarily offered to help you obtain the egg?_ He pushed away the crazy speculation.

Brennda shook her head. "Don't spare me. I want to help you. Whatever demons you have, I'll fight them with you!"

"And if they're too much for you?" There was no way she could accept him if she knew everything. It was better not to risk it.

"They won't be. Not if we work together. I believe in you, Harald."

The sincerity in her eyes caught Harald off guard. She believed in him? His anxiety slowly melted, and he smiled at her. He would not have believed it from anyone else, but she was not like everyone else. She was truly remarkable. And for her to care that much more someone like him... the least he could do was let her know her feelings were returned. He stepped closer to her until their faces nearly touched. "And I love you, Brennda." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them, but he felt no regret.

Brennda gaped at him. "W-What?"

Harald considered her response. Had he hid his emotions so well that she was this shocked at his confession? He had to remedy the situation. "Listen... There may come a time when you doubt everything I have said, but..." He brushed his hand across her cheek. "I love you, and _that_ is the absolute truth." Even if he had to take it back later to play the proper role, he needed to tell her the truth at least once. He needed her to know she was loved. And he needed to give her the chance to prove she was right about them... about him. He needed her to know in this moment that he was not lying, even if she would question it later on. Part of him hoped she would hold onto this truth, for he knew he would cherish it forever.

Brennda smiled though tears pricked her eyes. "I love you too."

Harald's heart squeezed with sadness. "I wish that was enough." He had never wanted to be wrong, but he would have given anything for it then.

"It could be."

Harald did not have the heart to argue with her. If she wanted to hold onto her hope, so bit it. "I will see you tomorrow." He started to turn away, but Brennda grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Then she pushed his head down and kissed him. 

Harald immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately, letting all of his affection through. He committed the feeling and taste of her lips to memory as he allowed himself to fully give into the wave of emotions that swept over him. When he pulled back, he was not satisfied, so he cupped her face and kissed her once more. "Good night, Brennda," he whispered. He left before his heart enticed him to stay.

Morning arrived, and it was time for Harald to enact his plan. He quickly got into character and then raced around Dragon's Edge, gathering up the dragon riders. Once he had them all together, he explained he spotted dragon hunters poaching dragons on Hobblegrunt Island. The hunters were away right now, so the riders should hurry to free the dragons!

"Ugh, dragon hunters," Hiccup groaned. "They won't beat me - I mean us - again! We need to go right away and save those dragons before they return."

"Right!" said Brennda.

"If time is of essence, friends, I'd only hold you back," Harald said. "I can't ride dragons like you fine lot. I should stay behind on this one."

Brennda stared at him. He retained his fake concerned expression even though her gaze seemed to bore into his soul. Did she see through him? He had not entirely lied, so he thought his act sufficient.

"That makes sense," Hiccup said. "You've helped enough by finding this place, Harald. Thanks to you, we'll be able to pull one over on the dragon hunters this time!"

Harald smiled. "Well, I do what little I can to help. But what am I jabbering on for? Now hurry! Go to Hobblegrunt Island!"

Brennda continued to stare at him, confusion evident on her face. Once everyone else had mounted their dragons, she finally turned to Bolt.

Harald impulsively reached out and snatched her wrist, causing her to look back at him in surprise. "Brennda?" he said. For one moment, his mask involuntarily dropped, revealing all the turmoil he had been hiding. He knew he had to let her go to complete his plan, but something stopped him. Everything in him pleaded for her to stay. And if she stayed, he was sure he would spill everything to her and beg for her help.

But what if it all ended in disaster? Harald used the last of his strength to regain control. "Be safe," he said at last. He reluctantly let go of her wrist, letting his arm drop to his side. She continued to stare at him, and for a moment, he felt hope that she would not leave him.

"Brennda, aren't you coming?" Hiccup said. "We need you."

_I need you more_ , Harald's mind taunted him. He bit back the words before he could spill them. Brennda smiled at him before mounting Bolt and taking off with the others. Harald let out a long breath. He was alone. It was time for his plan to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got one more coming up!


	5. Unraveling (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part to the four-shot I've been posting.

**Unraveling**

Harald enacted his plan perfectly. While the dragon riders were away, he stole several items from them, including the Book of Dragons, and left a ransom note requesting the telescope in exchange. He knew very well they would not simply hand it over, and he allowed himself to fall into their trap, knowing they wouldn't actually harm him. They froze him with Flightmare mist and cornered him near his ship when it wore off.

He immediately put on his mask of indifference, making sure not to look directly at Brennda. He returned the Book of Dragons and explained that he had captured the dragons they were looking for in order to sell them later. In actuality, he had sold the dragons to the hunters early in the morning, but it was all part of his plan. Everyone was furious with him, of course. Finally, he looked at Brennda to gouge her reaction.

"You say this is all about business?" she exclaimed. "That makes it _worse_! Do you even care what you did to us? Did to me? You manipulated me and my emotions, and for what? Profit?"

"I admit I may have gone too far," Harald said, keeping his expression neutral. "My apologies." He had to fight back the instinct to deny he ever manipulated her. He may have hid the truth from her, but he never played with her emotions.

Brennda glared at him. "That is not an apology!" She strode forward and grasped his shirt with one hand while pulling back her fist.

"Go Brennda!" Snotlout shouted.

"Go ahead and hit me if it will make you feel better," Harald said calmly. He did deserve it. He had hurt her even if that was not his intention.

Brennda stared into his eyes for a long time. And then, to his surprise, she released him. "No. I can't - I _won't_. It might make me feel better for a second, but it won't help me get what I really want."

Harald suppressed his instinctive response. "And what is that?"

"The truth."

Harald allowed himself to smirk. "No, you do not really want the truth." No one really wanted the truth. They couldn't handle it.

"Maybe I don't _want_ it, but I _need_ it. Even if the truth is painful, I can't live a lie."

"Brennda, how do you expect to get the truth from him if we can't believe anything he says?" Astrid said.

"I'm not expecting him to come out and _tell_ me. There are other ways to figure out who he is."

"You already know who he is! Do I need to remind you?"

Brennda gazed into Harald's eyes once more. "Maybe I do know who you are. All those terrible things Skulder and Heather said about you - and Astrid too - maybe they're true... but so are all the good things _I_ know about you. Because the truth is complicated, isn't it? Everyone has some good _and_ evil inside them. The world isn't divided into heroes and villains."

"Uh, yeah it is," Snotlout said.

"But that makes everything so much more fun," Harald said. "It's a much better story." And no one really thought that way, did they? There was no way she was serious...

"But it's not _true_. You can't change play the part of an evil pirate and expect me to go along with it."

"Why not? No one else seems to have a problem with it." That was what was expected of him, after all. Even when he tried to be good, no one gave him a chance.

"I'm not like them. Maybe that makes me a freak or a fool, but I don't care..." She looked back at her friends. "They can do as they wish. I have chosen the harder path, and I will not ask them to join me. You think you've won this 'game' you've played with me? You're wrong. The game isn't over yet. It's just begun, and I will prove to you that _I'm_ the one who's right." She crossed her arms and glared at him defiantly.

Her words shocked Harald. Did she seriously intend to not give up on him? Could she not see he was not worth it? He wanted to argue his point, but he was afraid of giving himself away. Instead, he chuckled to distill the uncomfortable emotions. "You really are interesting, you know that? I could not have found a more worthy opponent. Very well. Game on." If she wanted to play, he would have to play. His objective was to convince her he didn't care about her and that she was better off without him. Only one was a lie.

Fortunately, this ended the conversation for now. Once more, the riders demanded to know about the dragons. So, he told them the dragon hunters stole the dragons from him, but he had a plan to get them back. He needed Brennda to go with him to the hunter's camp. He would distract the hunters while she freed the dragons. Naturally, they didn't trust him. Or at least, most of them didn't. Brennda trusted him. Brennda agreed to his plan.

He gave her the dragon hunter outfit he had snagged, and she left to change. While she was gone, he dug into his bag and pulled out a silver chain with a red gemstone. His mother had given him the necklace, telling him to give it to the woman he loved. If he wanted to honor his mother's wish (and she was one of the few people he still thought fondly of), he had to give it to Brennda, but he could not let her know the reason.

"Ah, there is one more piece to the disguise," he said once she was ready, holding up the necklace.

Brennda frowned. "Seems unneeded to me. I don't think that's part of the uniform. And you probably stole it."

"I assure you, I actually did not. Please indulge me."

Brennda sighed but turned around. Harald pulled her hair back ever so slowly, savoring the feeling of his fingers against her skin. Their closeness enticed him to hold onto her and never let go. He resisted and instead latched the necklace around her neck. Still, when she turned around to face him, he could not contain his gentle gaze or soft smile. Thankfully, the other riders could not see.

"You look beautiful," Harald said to explain why he stared. He hoped she believed him.

Brennda looked away. "We should get going."

"But of course." Harald regained control of himself and pushed back his emotions. Once his mask was firmly in place, he strode to his boat. He could not let this woman distract him any longer. He had a plan to follow.

And the plan went well. They arrived at the dragon hunters' camp, and Brennda snuck in while Harald talked to the guards. Fortunately, they soon left him alone when the freed Catastrophic Quaken began wreaking havoc, and he was able to enter the camp himself. He spent no time locating the Luminous Krayfin egg and bringing it to his ship undetected. Then he waited for Brennda.

When she did not return after awhile, he wondered if she had hitched a ride with the Armorwing. He really should just leave. If he stayed, the dragon riders might try to lock him up. But what if Brennda was hurt or captured? He had to make sure, so he headed back into the camp.

This time, he was caught by dragon hunters who accused him of freeing the Quaken. Before he could talk himself out of it, Brennda appeared and covered him with a lie of her own. He had to admit, he was impressed with her skills. They casually started to walk away from the circle of hunters.

"Stop that girl!" one of the hunters suddenly shouted. "She freed the Quaken!"

The rest of the hunters immediately advanced on them. Harald turned just in time to see the hunter nearest him lift his axe. Then Brennda was in front of him, holding back the hunter with her sword. "Leave. Him. _Alone,_ " she said venomously.

Harald was surprised by the anger emanating from her. Was she really that protective of him? What had he done to deserve that? He had no time to reflect on it. The two of them dashed out of there, heading straight for the dock. They could make it!

"Harald!" Brennda cried suddenly. "Help!"

Harald skidded to a halt and looked back to see Brennda with her foot caught in the board of a wooden bridge. Rage filled him when he saw a dragon hunter closing in on her with his axe raised. Within seconds, he was in front of her, blocking the attack with his sword. "You will not touch her," he growled. No one harmed _his_ Brennda!

From then on the two of them worked together to combat the dragon hunters in their way. Eventually, they arrived at his ship and were able to set sail. Harald smirked in triumph as the angry dragon hunters waved their axes in their direction.

"You won't catch us today, fellas!" Brennda taunted them.

"You don't stand a chance against the best team in the archipelago!" Harald added.

Once they were out of sight of the island, they turned to each other and laughed. "That was brilliant," Brennda said. "We got them good."

"We certainly did," said Harald. "And you almost had them let us go. Excellent acting."

Brennda grinned. "I've had practice." Her smile slowly faded, replaced by a thoughtful look. "You saved my life back there."

Harald did not even bother denying it. Even if he had to lie to her about everything else, he couldn't bear the thought of her thinking he would ever let any harm come to her. "I told you I would protect you, didn't I? I'm the one who should be surprised. You came back for me even though you could have fled on that dragon you freed."

Brennda shook her head. "No way I was leaving you to face those hunters alone. I don't know how pirates do things, but dragon riders don't leave anyone behind... no matter who it is."

Harald felt a wave of emotion in his chest. After everything he did, she still cared. "Thank you."

Brennda smiled. "Anytime, Harald."

Peace settled over him as they gazed at each other. He so much wanted to kiss her right then. He wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her. But if he did any of that, it would make his departure even harder. So, he looked away and tried to regain control of his emotions.

They soon arrived at Dragon's Edge. Everyone else was still angry with Harald and wanted to punish him harshly, but Brennda got them to back off. They ended up leaving him locked in the dragon stables for the night, promising they would come to a decision the next morning. Not that it mattered. He already had multiple escape plans.

The hardest part was remaining stoic when Brennda confronted him, demanding answers. He told her some of the time they spent together was real. He did have fun with her, but he got carried away. He liked her, but that was not enough. He was a hardened pirate who only looked after himself. It was best she stayed away.

She fought back on every point. She had no intention of giving up on him. He crushed the happiness he felt at her words. It didn't matter. Then she asked if he loved her. Somehow, he was able to tell her with a straight face that he did not. It was the biggest lie he ever told.

Harald managed to escape several hours later. He pushed back the regret as he boarded his ship and took off. It was no good wishing for he could never have. This was the way it had to be. Still, he had to hope that somehow, someway Brennda would win the game he started. He would make it extremely difficult for her, but if her position was right, she could pull through.

***

Harald knew Brennda would be able to move on from him given enough time and distance. The question was, how could he ever move on from her? She showed him something he did not know he needed. Everything in his life before he met her now seemed inadequate. How could he go back to the darkness now that he knew the feeling of the sun? But return he must, for he knew no other way.

Harald reached for the chess piece on the bottom of his boat, the movement causing Leopold to jump from his lap and sit by his side. His fingers closed tightly around the queen. He had already caused too much damage, set too much in motion. There was no going back now. He would only hurt Brennda further if he continued to intervene in her life. And he doubted she would be very welcoming toward him the next time she saw him.

No, it did no good to hope for anything different. Dreaming only left him unsatisfied with what was actually obtainable. He had to find a way to cope with his loss to he could get back to his master plan. Could this pain really last that long? A fresh wave of it did not make the idea sound very promising. Harald grabbed onto something he did understand - anger - and threw the chess piece across his boat. It landed on the other side with a 'thunk.'

"And here I thought you like chess," came a voice to his left.

Harald immediately snapped to attention, berating himself for letting his guard down. He stood and faced Stormheart, who calmly observed him. He opened his mouth to respond, but for once, he could think of no reasonable excuse.

"Are you alright, Harald?" Stormheart said instead. "Did something happen while you were away?" Her expression displayed a midway point that allowed him to choose how to respond. He could take the easy route and keep it professional, but if he wanted, she would be open to listening to something more personal.

For a moment, Harald was tempted to tell her everything. _Yes, something happened. I fell in love!_ If he was forthright with her, maybe she would understand. She was a woman, after all. She might prove sympathetic to his situation and help him come up with a solution. She might let him out of his obligation since he had already given her what she wanted. And if not, perhaps if she knew what Brennda meant to him, she might spare her later down the line.

Then doubt chaffed at his resolve. Confiding in Stormheart produced too much uncertainty he could not live with. If he altered his relationship with her, he could never go back. Was it worth the risk? She could just as easily make his life worse as improve it. To get the results he wanted, everything had to go right, and there was no way he could control that. So, he had to stick with what he _could_ control. He could not take much more pain. In order to prevent it from getting worse, he had to settle for a manageable amount. He had to choose certainty for his own survival.

"It was a long mission," he explained. "I had to present an image to those dragon riders for a long time, and it is difficult to suddenly come back here where that is no longer needed. With some time and rest, I am sure I will be fine."

Stormheart took a moment to respond as is searching him for the truth. Finally, the invitation in her eyes closed. "Very well. Let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you."

"Actually... do you want to play a game?" Harald needed to focus his mind on logic and strategy. Then perhaps he could get a reign on his emotions.

Stormheart's eyes flickered to his boat. "Chess?"

"No, something else: Maces and Talons." Viggo had taught Harald the game to help him calm his mind, which he hoped would work in this situation. He needed to formulate a new plan. He feared he would act instinctively if Brennda were ever in harm's way, so first order of business was to devise a brilliant strategy so that would never happen. His initial plan may have unraveled, but his second would be golden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that mini series. Let me know if you want anything else like it.


	6. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot takes place ten years after the last scene in Heart of a Berserker. 'Frode' is pronounced 'FRUW-Dah.'

**Different**

"Frode, please get ready!" Brennda called from down the hall.

The nine-year-old boy picked up the small mirror his father recently gave him. Emerald eyes stared back at him. Frode ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair several times. That should do it. "I'm coming!" he shouted before running out the door.

Ruffrunner, the full grown Night Light, greeted him in the living room. Frode smiled and rubbed his head. He noticed his mother picking up the house with Sylvi, his three-year-old sister, attached to her hip. Two people he did not see were his father and his six-year-old sister, Ella.

"Dad and Ella are waiting for everyone outside," Brennda said as if reading his mind.

Frode decided it must be his dad's turn to watch the middle kids, which was comprised of Ella, Hiccup and Astrid's son Nuffink, and Dagur and Mala's twin sons, Gulbrand and Holmes. Once a month, the leaders of the four islands in the Great Alliance met at one of the islands to discuss current state of affairs. This month's meeting was on Auction Island. While the leaders and their spouses talked, the kids were watched by Brennda, Harald, and Cason.

"Don't tell me I'm stuck in _here_ ," Frode groaned. He wanted to get out and do something exciting.

"No, I'm watching Sylvi, Trygve, and Magnhild," said Brennda. Trygve was Nikora and Viggo's young son while Magnhild was Dagur and Mala's baby girl. "You're with Uncle Cason."

"Maybe we don't need a babysitter this time?" Frode gave her a hopeful look.

Brennda did not look impressed. "Go wait outside. Bring Ruffrunner with you."

Frode did not mind bringing the dragon along, but he wished his parents would stop treating him like a baby. He was not outside long when he spotted Cason approaching with the three other nine-year-olds.

"Hey, Frode!" Zephyr said brightly. She was the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid. She had Dart with her, and the Night Night immediately bolted forward to nuzzle her brother. "How's it going?"

Frode shrugged. "Same old."

"Sounds boring," said Bo, Dagur and Mala's son.

"We've got some excitement now that you're all here," said Nikora's daughter Agatha. "Let's go play!"

"Hey, wait for me!" said the 26-year-old Cason as the four kids and two dragons scampered away.

***

"What do you think they're talking about at the meeting?" Zephyr said while the kids relaxed on a hilltop near a cliff. Ruffrunner, Dart, and Turbo lay near them while Cason leaned against a tree.

"Probably boring adult stuff," Frode said.

"Or maybe they're planning something exciting like a festival!" Bo said. "Do you think they'll let us join them one of these days?"

"Possibly," said Agatha.

Frode frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Because we're the next leaders," Bo replied. He paused and looked Frode up and down. "Well, except for you. Your parents aren't anything."

"Wh-What?"

"That's right!" said Zephyr. "Even Cason will be king one day. You're the only one here who won't take over for your mom or dad, Frode."

"Maybe he'll take over as babysitter," Agatha said with a smirk.

"Hey, my parents are a lot more than just babysitters!" Frode said indignantly. He knew they were technically correct, but it sounded like they were insulting his family.

"Oh?" said Bo. "Then what are they?"

Frode opened his mouth to respond but found he had nothing to say. He turned anxiously to Cason. "Uncle Cason, what's special about my parents?"

"Huh?" said Cason. He left his spot at the tree and moved closer to the kids. "Your parents are the best!"

"Yes, but what to do they _do_?" Frode did not like the doubtful looks his friends were giving him. He did not want to be different from them. They were supposed to stick together.

Cason appeared thoughtful. "Well, your dad and mom are the greatest adventurers in the archipelago. If they were leaders, they wouldn't have much time to go out and see the world."

Frode instantly brightened. "Adventurers? I can do that!"

"When's the last time you've taken us on an adventure?" Zephyr teased.

"Uh... right now!" Frode gave Cason a hopeful grin. "We can go on an adventure, right? Let's go explore an island!"

Cason appeared hesitant. "That sounds fun, but I don't think we're supposed to leave the island."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't, brother," Agatha said.

"We never get to do _anything_ ," Frode said. "And you'll be with us!"

"Dart and Ruffrunner too," said Zephyr. "They won't let anything happen to us."

Cason shrugged. "Alright. Let's go. Turbo, come on." The Shockjaw left the Night Lights and trotted over to the Viking. Cason looked from the kids to the dragons. "Do you know how to fly?"

"I've flown on Ruffrunner," Frode said. The dragon seemed to like him the most in his family and often followed him around.

"And I've flown Dart," said Zephyr. "Agatha can ride with me and Bo with Frode."

Bo frowned. "But I wanted to ride with you."

Zephyr gave him an odd look. "Uh... it's girls only."

"So, Mr. Adventure," said Agatha, "where are we going?"

Frode looked to Cason for help, but he merely shrugged. "It's... a surprise!" Fortunately, this was enough for everyone. Soon, they were on their way!

***

"This is Scuttleclaw Island!" Cason announced as they descended on their dragons. "We're sure to find some adventure here."

Ruffrunner landed in the snow, and Frode immediately hopped off. Bo, however, nearly stumbled upon dismounting the dragon. "You okay?" Frode said in concern.

Bo gave him a weak smile. "I'm not use to such a long flight. I'll be fine."

"Why is there snow?" Zephyr said, looking around curiously.

"Something about the northern location and the atmosphere here," Cason said. "I'm sure you'll learn about it when you start school."

"Yeah, in six years," said Agatha.

Cason shrugged. "That sounds like your problem to me."

"And what's _his_ problem?" said Zephyr. At the sound of a loud growl, everyone spun to face an angry Skrill, its body dancing with electricity. "That doesn't look like a Scuttleclaw to me."

"Skrill!" Bo exclaimed. He hid behind Frode and tried to push him forward. "Your mom has one of those, right? Tell it not to eat us!"

Frode stared wide-eyed at the angry Skrill. "But you're the Berserker!"

"You're the great adventurer!"

"Will someone please do something?" said Agatha. She and Zephyr hid behind Dart, who growled at the Skrill.

"I'll handle this!" Cason said confidently. He strode right up to the Skrill. "Hello there. We did not mean to intrude upon your territory. Will you please let us pass?" The Skrill snarled in return and prepared to strike. Turbo leapt in front of Cason and stopped the lightning blast with one of his own. "Okay, I think we should run!"

"There's a cave over there!" Zephyr shouted.

Frode trailed behind the others as they made a run for the cave. Suddenly, Ruffrunner grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on his back. "Whoa!" The Night Light flew into the air and shot at the pursuing Skrill.

"Frode!" Cason called. "Get back here! That is dangerous!"

Frode gripped Ruffrunner's neck while the dragon continued to shoot. "I don't think I can!"

"Your father will kill me if anything happens to you!"

"Frode!" came a voice to his right. Zephyr appeared on Dart, who began to assist her brother in fighting off the Skrill. "We have to stop this guy. We can't just fight him all day."

Frode had thought hiding was a good idea, but apparently Ruffrunner didn't agree. Zephyr was right, though. They needed a plan. He quickly surveyed the scene. The others had already made it to the cave, where Cason and Turbo stood on guard, looking up very unhappily at the kids on the Night Lights. Then his gaze lifted up. "Those rocks look unstable! If we lure the Skrill into the cave, we can trap him inside."

"But won't he starve in there?"

"He'll find another way out. Skrills are really smart." Frode gasped when Ruffrunner dodged a lightning bolt. "Unless you have a better plan."

"Nope. Let's go with yours!"

The two of them flew down towards the cave. "Uncle Cason!" Frode said when they were close. "You and Turbo need to get the Skrill to follow you into the cave while everyone else runs out!"

"Are you crazy?" Bo exclaimed. "He'll get us!"

"Not if we do this right. Once the Skrill is in the cave, Turbo will fly out and Ruffrunner and Dart will block him inside."

Agatha gave him a dubious look. "Are you _sure_ this will work?"

"If he says it'll work, then it'll work," Zephyr said.

Frode wished he was as confident as her, and he was glad he did not have to admit that out loud. After dodging a couple more blasts, he gave his uncle one more earnest look. "Please? You have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to anyone here." Even if they teased him or made him feel left out, they were still his best friends.

Cason nodded. "I trust you, Frode. Let's do this!" He hopped on Turbo and flew up to meet the Skrill. "You won't to play with lightning, big boy?" Fortunately, the Shockjaw's electricity seemed to distract the Skrill long enough for Agatha and Bo to sneak outside, where Ruffrunner and Dart hovered over them, protectively.

Frode tensed while he waited for the perfect moment to act. He slipped between watching Cason and examining the rocks for the best place to strike. Finally, Turbo flew into the cave with the Skrill hot on his tail. "Zephyr, up there!" Frode said, pointing to a weak spot in the rocks.

"Got it," said Zephyr. The two of them flew up on their dragons.

Frode listened for movement inside the cave. When he predicted it was time, he shouted, "NOW! Ruffrunner, plasma blast!"

"You too, Dart!" Zephyr ordered.

The Night Lights blasts the rocks, causing them to cascade down the cliff face. Cason and Turbo made it out just in time, but the Skrill was not quick enough. All three of them met Agatha and Boy down on the ground. Frode felt his heart pound a million times a second. That had been so close!

"We did it!" Zephyr said with a tired smile. "Your plan worked, Frode."

"You were amazing!" Bo exclaimed. "Both of you!"

"I guess you are a real adventurer," Agatha said.

Frode looked around at his friends in surprise. "Really? I was just trying to protect everyone."

"Just like your parents," Cason said, playfully ruffling the kid's hair. "Now, let's get back before we run into any more trouble."

Everyone heartily agreed. Expert or not, Frode had enough of adventures for one day!

***

"That was some adventure," Bo said as the group arrived at Auction Island.

"For sure!" said Zephyr. "Can you imagine how upset our parents would be if they found out?"

Everyone looked to Cason. "Hey, I'm not going to tell them," said the adult. "They'd probably blame me."

"You've got that right," said a stern voice. The kids winced as they looked at Harald, who stood with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"Sorry, Frode," Agatha whispered to her friend.

"Don't think I won't tell your mother what you've been up to, Agatha." Harald narrowed his eyes at Cason. "Where were you?"

"I just took them on a little adventure," Cason said with a weak smile. "No biggie. Don't you have kids you're supposed to be watching?"

"They're taken care of." Harald motioned to a nearby tree, where four kids slept peacefully while Leopold and Elska watched over them. "You know you're not supposed to leave the island. I hope you didn't put them in danger."

Cason scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "There was _some_ danger, but we pulled through alright."

"It's my fault!" Frode said quickly, sensing the mounting tension. "Don't blame Uncle Cason..." He looked back at his friends. "...or the others. I'm the one who wanted to have an adventure."

Harald stared at him long and hard. Finally, he glanced at the others. "Give us a minute, please. I'm not done dealing with the rest of you."

Agatha, Bo, and Zephyr sighed in relief while Frode nervously followed his father off to the side. The kid knew he was going to get it now. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. "Dad, I-"

"What were you thinking?" Harald said in a harsh tone. "You or one of your friends could have been hurt. Why did you want an adventure so bad you would risk that?"

Frode chewed the bottom of his lip. Unlike most kids, he did not even consider lying. No one deceived his dad. "Agatha and Zephyr and Bo said I was the only one who won't be a ruler. I wanted to have something special. Being an adventurer is almost as good, right?"

Harald's expression softened slightly. "They made you feel left out, huh?"

Frode nodded. "I thought they might not want to be my friend anymore because I'm different."

"Well, you _are_ different, but that's not a bad thing. I could have been a ruler but chose not to be. Your mom and I are free to pursue other interests."

"Like adventuring?"

Harald smiled. "More than that, Frode. We are the keepers of peace in the archipelago. We help Vikings and dragons who are in need and show everyone how to work together. We fight for a better world so you and the other kids can be friends instead of enemies."

Frode smiled at the thought. "That does sound pretty cool. Can I do that too?"

"Of course, son. I'll make sure you are properly trained, so please don't run off on your own. You had me worried."

Frode had not even stopped to consider his dad's anger might come from concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Frode?" Zephyr cautiously approached. She looked anxiously at Harald, and he nodded at her. "This wasn't all your fault. We're sorry too. We were just teasing you. It doesn't matter if you'll be a ruler or not. And sometimes being the daughter of the chief is annoying. My future has been decided, but you can do whatever you want."

Frode looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Zephyr gave him a small smile. "Sure, and that's really great."

"Those two saved us, you know," Cason said, walking up to them with the other kids in tow. "Them and the Night Lights. They got us out of a sticky situation with an angry Skrill."

Zephyr shook her head. "It was Frode's plan. He's brilliant."

Cason smiled at Harald. "He's just like you."

"Not too much like me, I hope," said Harald.

Frode did not know why his dad said things like that sometimes, but his mom had told him not to let him get away with it. So, he ignored everyone else and wrapped his small arms around his waist. "I love you, Dad," he whispered.

Harald held him tightly in return. "I love you too, son."

"Come on, you guys!" Bo said loudly. "Let's play!"

Frode pulled back and looked at his dad hopefully. When Harald smiled and nodded, he ran with Zephyr to meet up with Bo and Agatha. The four friends found safe, fun adventures for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that glimpse of the future! I don't have any more ideas for oneshots at the moment, so let me know if you have any requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. Perhaps I'll write about Harald meeting Viggo (from Viggo's perspective maybe?) or Harald meeting Brennda from Harald's perspective. What do you think?


End file.
